


The Fallen Guardian.

by Yayate



Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Gentle Sex, Masochism, Mocking, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayate/pseuds/Yayate
Summary: After a single, long year, the incident of the alternate reality 'Omega' had finally been resolved. While the Guardian, Yayate, finally has some free time again... it did come at a great cost. The cost of a lover's life....And now, a person eerily similar to Harriet appeared- right on the ARKS ship!Notes:So, the main character is my main character in PSO2, Yayate... this fic is basically just an excuse for me to vent my emotions- every odd chapter will be violent and abusive, every even chapter will be loving and gentle. While constant abuse does happen, the abuse currently has zero percent sexual themes, while the loving chapters do.





	1. Chapter 1

“...But that’s not how history went. Our true history did not pan out that . And you, of all people, should know that best of all.”

“...Harriet?” The Guardian, Yayate, took one step closer. Her hand reached out… was that really her? The body was the same, yet she still looked so different. Her blood-shot red eyes pierced right into her blue own. Her silvery-blue hair had faded into gradients of pink and white. She seemed almost akin to a Dark Falz- yet, the taste of the photons emitting from her body was entirely different.

But with that voice, that face, she had to be Harriet, right? Even if she seemed a little different, it had to be her, right? How she was here- why she was here… it really didn’t matter. Harriet was back, and Yayate regained a close friend she thought was lost. “...Is… is… I’m so happy you’re… here…” Closer and closer. Her hand moved up- brushing past her hair before gently- very gently, resting it right on her cheek. She was really here. She could feel the softness and warmth of her skin. She wasn’t a dream or delusion- she was Harriet. She gogowas really, truly, finally back. She couldn’t keep the widest smile from blooming onto her face. She even couldn’t help letting her eyes water a little. She had really done it. The Guardian… really did manage to save Omega.

“Welcome back, Harriet.”

Harriet’s lips, too, curved into a full smile. Blissful. Happy. After everything the Queen had gone through, she could finally be here. They could truly become friends, and live out her well-deserved happy life.

That smile cracked, and her hand shot up- not to return the Guardian’s affection, but to grasp right at her wrist. The former ruler of Cuent rose to her feet- and with one quick movement, she twisted Yayate’s arm right onto her back.

“Ha…. Harriet?”

“It’s almost disgusting. You- a human tainted by both ARKS and Darker alike- dare chose to develop feelings for my false self? Pitiful.”

What was… happening? Yayate struggled slightly- a weak attempt that only managed to further agitate ‘Harriet’. Her arm twisted more. And more. And more. It went from mere discomfort, right to intense pain. The Guardian dropped to her knees and whined in pain, which only further encouraged her captor. Once more, she attempted to whimper out Harriet’s name, yet her attempts to speak were only punished with even more pain.

“Let her go!” Matoi and Xierra yelled in unison. Yayate could taste the gathering of photons. She could hear the screams of metal and the shuffling of feet of no-doubt countless other ARKS coming to save her. But as they drew closer, they faded into no-more than a mere whisper.

And with that, everything.

...and as everything returned, she was no longer upon the ARKS ship. Instead, she was in a large, white room. Decorated with treasure and art- most unlike what she had ever seen. In fact, the energy-based projections only filled her head with pain. The only sound that echoed through the air was a constant series of taps and clicks.

...Harriet

Sitting upon a throne- one white, carved with red symbols resting upon black.

“Why… why did you…”

Yayate slowly dragged herself back up to her feet. She was so dizzy, she could barely stand. While she felt not a shred of pain, her body was quivering with a intense weakness. Even remaining balanced felt draining. She staggered to her side a little, grasping onto a table to keep herself from utterly collapsing.

“Harriet, why are you…”

The slightest raising of her voice was enough to get an aggravated sigh from Harriet’s lips. The throne faded into countless cubes, and the corrupted Queen rose back to her feet.

“Your desperate attachment to she who was no-more than a deluded fantasy would almost be touching- were it not so pathetic. You stand here, stripped of your photons and friends, and all you can do is meekly whine out your beloved’s name?”

Yayate looked down, over her own body. Her clothes had been changed- forced away from that black and red attire into something that seemed like no more than a prisoner’s dress. The same kind Flo wore in their shared vision of Luther’s time. Not only that- a black collar rested around her throat.

But more importantly- more horrifyingly- Harriet was right. She couldn’t feel even a hint of her powers. It was no wonder she felt so weak- because all the strength that kept her fighting for all those days had entirely disappeared.

..Ah, maybe Luther knew what to do… knowing him, he probably knew this would happen.. Or he planned this. Yayate closed her eyes, and let her mind sink down to her Inner Universe.

…

Huh?

Where…? No matter how much she focused and focused, the only thing she could feel there was the accelerated thumping of her heartbeat. She felt no trace of it inside of her. She felt no trace of anything inside of her. No remnants of Luther. Gettemhart. Marge. Flo. Even the taste of all the Darkers she had devoured had completely perished from her soul. All she could feel was herself- and that ever present tiny hint that would never fade.

Matoi wasn’t here. Zeno wasn’t here. Not even Afin. Hitsugi? Xierra? Xiao?

...Xion?

Where are all of you!?

All she could feel was Harriet. The terrifying, overpowering presence in front of her.

The Guardian thought she had swallowed her fear years ago- Ever since Elder had been unsealed, the only thing that had shaken her to the core was the thought of having this all ripped away from her. And now it was.

...By one of the two people she loved the most.

She thought she loved the most.

Their experiences together couldn’t have all been lies, right? They’ve bared their hearts to one another. The brown-haired girl took one more step towards her shorter, former lover. Reaching at her one more time.

“Please, Harriet…”

Her hand was smacked away.

“I discarded that name long alone. The Harriet you knew is dead- she died when Omega collapsed. She no longer exists. She will no longer exist. I am Shiva, the Last Goddess.”

That final statement finally lead to Yayate shifting her position. She stabilized herself, focused all of her photons into her hand, and- right, she had nothing left. She couldn’t even summon her Coat Edge- let alone fight!

“...Shiva… I won’t let you-”

“You won’t let me what?”

That was Harriet’s voice. Her voice grew softer, less dominant. But- no, it wasn’t Harriet! She adjusted herself, and shifted back just a little to create space between her and this so-called ‘Goddess’, but-

Thump.

...Soft?

Shiva was already gone. As Yayate stepped backwards- she pushed right against her! Something that was rewarded with a growl and a hiss- and a flood of pain. Shiva grasped at the midst of her gradient-brown hair, right before the part where brown turned into red. Pulling her down. Onto her knees. She meekly raised her hands to Shiva’s trying to pull her grip away, to no avail.

...Why did this hurt so much!?

“Without your photons, you are just a normal human- rather, I cannot dignify someone like you with the moniker ‘normal.’ Not only is your body aberrant- no, abhorrent, you reek of both ARKS and Darkers. The only reason you are yet to expire is because of your connection to the Akashic Records. When your use comes to an end- and trust me, it will… I will send you to your ‘beloved’ Harriet. You’ll join her, by becoming nothing more than a failed footnote in history.”

“I won’t… I won’t let you get away with this!”

“You will. You’ll even support me. You’ll become my assistant- attendant. I’m growing weary of Valner. His soulless devotion is… just simply uninspiring. Strong he may be- but better off as a regular footsoldier. You- however… I want to see you crumble.”

“I’ll never! Never ever ever ever ever-”

“Valner”

Yayate was hoisted back onto her feet by her hair, a holo-screen forming in front of the duo. It showed a horrific, torn battlescape. It was Yayate’s ship. The shopping area’s usually lively atmosphere had been reduced to naught. Cracked glass and cratered ground had become its new decorum. Bodies, everywhere. The only one that stood upright and alive was the attendant himself.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Do they still draw breath?”

“Most, my lady. I spared all that I could. Some were too dangerous to keep alive. Others were too weak.”

...no, it couldn’t be!

“Matoi! Matoi! Are you alright, are-”

Another yank quickly silenced the Guardian.

“Did you ensure that our dear guests’ friends were all spared?

“No, my lady. I apologize. I couldn’t leave two of the ones you listed alive- Regius and Maria were far too dangerous. Death was the only thing that could slow them down. Their efforts were truly admirable. Even as I ripped out their cores- they kept moving. The rest still draws breath.”

“Perfect! Did you hear that, Guardian? I spared you precious friends. It is up to you now.” Shiva’s grip shifted away from Yayate’s hair, to grasp at her throat instead. Forcing her a bit closer. Whispering right into her ear. “...who shall we start with? Which one would you miss the most, my soon-to be attendant?” Her hot breath shifted into Yayate’s ear. Panting warmly. Right against her.

“I won’t… I won’t… surrender… to you!”

“What about your pupils? Stratos and Io… What about your oldest friend, Afin? What about your mentors? Zeno and Echo.. .hmmm.” She clicked her tongue a few times, seemingly in thought. “Oh, I know! What about your wife? Your other beloved? You’ve supposedly loved her for years and years-, Hmm, if you’re lusting after Harriet, do you really love her that much? Your polyamory is almost cute- but Guardian?”

She couldn’t respond. There was nothing she could say would make this situation anything other than worse. It took so much of her strength not to scream or cry out that any word would be reduced to no more than a pathetic stutter, anyway.

“...why would you need her? You have your precious Harriet, right here…”

For a moment, her breathing stopped. Her face grew just a little paler. Whimpers. Whines.

“I’m… I’m sorry…”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please. Don’t hurt any of them. Please. Please! I’m sorry. Please! I’ll be your attendant. I’ll do anything. Just don’t- not them, okay?! I’ve been fighting for them all this time… all of them. If I lose them… I…”

“Quiet, crybaby.” Her tone instantly grew leagues more fierce “If you get tears over my clothes- you’ll and ALL of your so-called ‘friends’ will suffer so much that every last one of you pathetic ARKS will beg for your life to end. Aren’t you supposed to be one of the two Guardians? The strongest ARKS? I didn’t invite you over to give you sympathy- I simply wanted a new weapon.”

“Please don’t hurt them… please! I’ll do anything… anything…”

“Stop your whining- your crying already. This is your last chance. Answer, without any of those pathetic tears. Will you be my attendant?”

Yayate nodded.

Shiva squeezed her throat.

“WORDS.”

“...aa..ah… ow…” The Guardian gasped for breath and air, before she was finally let go. She turned to Shiva- then to the projection of the ARKS.

“...I’m sorry, Matoi.”

“What did you just-”

“I’ll become your attendant. I will serve you as long as you leave them- all of them- alive.”

...or at least, until she managed to find a way to subdue Shiva.

“Hahaha! Fantastic. Fantastic! As expected of the woman whom chose to sacrifice the universe to save her beloved! Don’t worry. Not a shred of harm will befall them. Oracle, the entire universe- all of it, is mine.” She turned to the screen, manipulating some buttons before a bright light flashed through the ARKS ship- for a moment, the screen turned to nothing. Yayate could feel her stomach turn- did she really just…

But as it faded, the vessel had returned to how it was before. Pristine. Everyone unharmed. The disaster that struck the ship had completely faded away. Everything returned to normal- aside from the absence of the Guardian. Everyone seemed confused- rather startled, even, as the events that caused so many casualties instantly faded away.

“Did you just-”

“Everything the librarian of the Records could do, so can I.”

“Even Xion couldn’t… more than a single-”

“Quiet, you. An attendant does not question her Goddess. As you can see; your beloved home has nary a crack upon its surface. As long as you stay true to your words… no harm shall befall them. They, alone, will be safe.” Shiva smiled, pacing around her prey and towards the door, eyelessly gesturing at her attendant, telling her to come with.

…

This was her first chance- and possibly her last. Shiva dropped had dropped her guard. She just needed… to focus. To summon the only power she could feel left in her. Dark Falz Persona.

If she could just summon her strength now. If she could just overpower Shiva for just a second- everything could return to normal. Yayate’s sensory overload had faded. Even if Shiva was all that she claimed to be, there was no way she could’ve taken -all- of her photons, right? She was the Guardian of the ARKS! She had conquered the Dark Falz, Darkers, even Deus Esca and the entire manifestation of Omega- there is no way that a single person… could stop her. She had conquered odds far greater! All she needed to do… is not give up. She just needed to put her mind into it, and show her the power of a Guardian!

Come, Coat Edge- come, Persona!

...and without a sound, her weapon had returned. She readied it, preparing her blade behind her back. All she had to do is deliver a single strike! Even in her weakened state- that would be enough! If she messed up now, she wouldn’t ever… She closed her eyes and held her breath, before raising her blade, and sharply bringing it down!

Yayate could feel it hit.

But as her eyes opened-

All she could see was a single angry, disappointed Shiva. Her hand raised- fingers locked upon the Coat Edge’s photonic blade! T-That’s alright! Just focus. All you need to do is gather all of your strength!

Crack

The Coat Edge… shattered. All she needed to do was squeeze down her hand, and it scattered like tiny shards of glass blown away in the wind. Desperately, the Guardian stepped back. Clinging to the hilt- the last bastion remaining of her own power.

“Regrettable.”

Shiva took a singular pace forward, and her prey stepped back. Another. And another. No, she shouldn’t be doing this! If she just focused, even with the hilt, she should be able to win, right?! Her body wouldn’t listen. All she could do was cower away. The Guardian couldn’t even hold her balance any longer. Her legs wouldn’t stop wobbling, and after a final step- she fell. Her steps turned into meek shuffling, as her pale face stared up at the vengeful Goddess.

Until she could no longer, and a wall blocked off her escape.

“Pathetic. You’re supposed to be the hero of the ARKS. Is this all you have to offer? Is this all that your humanity has to offer? If you at least stood your ground, I would’ve let you off gently.”

Her hands wrapped around the brunette’s hair. Pulling her upright. Forcing her to stand. Level with her eyes. Why was she so scared!? She’s fought the Profound Darkness! Why wouldn’t her body stop shaking!? Why wouldn’t her mind keep begging at her to run? Every little bit of her being- aside from the silver of courage that remained in her heart- was telling her to run. Run.

Shiva’s face turned softer. Her expression more humane. Her lips drew towards the Guardian’s ear. And she started whispering- in that voice again. In the voice, that didn’t belong to her!

“Good night, Guardian.”

Thump.

Shiva’s free hand smashed right into her abdomen. The Goddess let her prey go, giving her an exasperated wave before finally departing. The Guardian’s arms wrapped right around her stomach. Clenching tightly. Trying to fight the pain. But she couldn’t. Once more, her legs buckled. And the last thing the Guardian would see- before her consciousness faded away- was the disgusted glare of a monster who bore Harriet’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months prior...

“Guardian?”

“...Harriet?”

They had saved Cuent. Banished the tyrant of Verun. Liberated Epic. There was only one country left. Whilst Es Ars was ruled over by a child that was a dead ringer to the terrifying Dark Falz [Double], everything still seemed to be in control. While there was no doubt she was going to have to face down [Double] in the future, today was peaceful. Two weeks of rest, demanded by most everyone they knew. Even Marge gave Harriet a firm and honest warning, to take a long break from all the hard work she had been doing, or else! Marge had yet to think of any consequences, but she assured the couple that it would be terrible. Of course, both of the workaholics objected to the very ideal- but upon realizing that their other needed rest just as much, they both started awkwardly demanding of the other that they took their hard-earned break. Harriet leaned over her partner. Her long, poofy, blue hair at least partially smothering her face.

“Good afternoon, Guardian… you overslept. Again.”

Yayate- who had just managed to get her butt sitting upright- instantly dropped herself right back down. She wrapped herself tightly into their shared blanket, before leaving her with a defiant ‘Good night’ as she closed her eyes and pretended to fall right back asleep. Harriet grasped onto her shoulder and shook her a few times, her agitation quickly increasing.

“Guardian? Hey- wake up! Don’t go back to sleep! We had our day planned out, and-”

“Harriet- please stop calling me Guardian already~! Geez, I’ll tolerate it during official business, but we’re on vacation now! Call me by my name!”

Pout.

“I can’t, Guardian, its-”

“Stop that! Geez, Harriet! The only times you actually call me by my name are- nmmmfh!?”

Yayate’s teasing was soon interrupted by Harriet’s forceful hands. First, she gave her a quick thump on the shoulders, then, they moved up to seal off her lips! Harriet’s cheeks flushed a light red- so, even though she was interrupted, she took it as a success! But, well, Harriet wouldn’t let her go. She kept her down. Hands blocking her airways. Only a desperate tap of the brunette on the bluette’s arm would finally get Harriet off. She let out a meager ‘Oh’ and sat herself right back down next to her.

In response- Yayate sat up, too. While Harriet was wearing formal attire- well, they were supposed to be casual clothes, yet they were no less extravagant than her regal attire. Yayate, on the other hand, was wearing nothing aside from her underwear and an incredibly oversized shirt that covered her from shoulders to knees. Their outfits couldn’t be any more different, Harriet’s regality was one of her many charms. She leaned forward and snaked her arms around Harriet’s waist, shuffling her just a little closer. Close enough for her face to rest on her shoulder, close enough for their cheeks to nuzzle time and again.

“Good morning, Harriet.”

“Good morning… Yayate.” Harriet said, flashing probably the most-beautiful smile she had ever seen at her partner. The brunette’s cheeks flushed a little- before wiggling in excitement and before giggling like an absolute moron. After just a short second- she dove forward again, catching the Queen within her grasp and quickly forcing her right back under the sheets. A tiny struggle was given, but after an exasperated sigh, she simply nuzzled right back into her partner.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too!”

Another giggle, as she layered a few kissies upon Harriet’s cheeks. Slowly turning Harriet around, until they laid face-to-face. Gazing into one-another’s eyes.

Another giggle.

“...I’m not your first- nor even your only girlfriend! How does every little sign of affection make you squirm so much?”

“...Well, Matoi is overly affectionate! There’s really no way to stop her from cuddling or kissing me. But, well, Harriet? You’re a lot more reserved, so every time you give me your affection, it feels super special!”

‘“I… see.” It was really obvious that she did not, at all, understand what her girlfriend had just explained. Yayate let it slide. She had already teased her enough, for now! Harriet’s bewilderness slowly turned into unhappiness, before she continued with her next statement! “You know, it’s still a little weird that… our relationship is the way it is. You have another partner- one I am yet to meet.” Yayate’s face instantly shifted to worry. “...no, no! It’s not uncomfortable. I’m happy. It’s just… not what a younger Harriet expected.”

Harriet shook her head, before quickly letting her lips fade into a smile.. “..Then again, I didn’t ever expect myself to fall for another woman, either. Especially not one as kind, as gentle, and as caring as you. And I definitely never expected it to be the legendary Guardian.”

“...Ehehe… ehehehe… ahem.”

Giggle, giggle, shift, squirm. Yayate gently squeezed her beloved, before leaving a flurry of little pecks on her cheek.

“Guar- um, Yayate. I do think we should change our plans. Just a little?”

“Eh? O-oh, sorry, I’m really bad at mornings, and-”

“Shh. I sent Valner out to investigate the wildlife in Epic, and made Xierra join him. For some reason, they both stared at me for what felt like minutes before finally accepting my request… h-hey. Why are you staring at me like that now, too!?”

“Well…” Yayate sighed, before shaking her head. It’s better if Harriet stayed oblivious to what that meant. That- and, well, the fact that Xierra’s probably watching anyway. She had an extremely unhealthy obsession with peeping on people, and considering her status as an administrator… well, there really wasn’t anything they could do about it, anyway. She’d just have to make sure that Xierra deleted every single copy of every single video of them making out- or whatever romantic intentions Harriet had for the rest of the day.

But if she let Valner watch, that fairy is going to get squished.

“Um, nevermind.”

“...Huh?”

“Really, it’s nothing! I was just imagining the dumb face Xierra must be making right now. Looking for wildlife in a barren desert…”

Now Harriet was the one that was giving a stare down- after a second of gazing back, the Guardian’s eyes wandered about, in an attempt to avoid any sort of eye contact. It felt like it was getting more and more intense by every moment that passed, and she tried to play it off by letting out a sheepish giggle as she gazed to the side, which just lead to the increasingly-aggressive Harriet grasping onto Yayate’s shoulders, and pinning her down, right underneath! She leaned over her. Staring into her eyes. Blocking off any means of escape the Guardian might’ve had.

Yayate could only respond with a blush and a tilt of her head to avoid Harriet’s eyes as best she could.

...Ow

It was actually starting to hurt.

Physically, Harriet was actually stronger than her loving partner. Something she didn’t seem to realize, because she continued to amp up the pressure. Well, until Yayate finally yelped out in pain. Which was thankfully enough to immediately have her back off, simply sitting on Yayate’s lap instead. Looking down at her still-prone partner with the unmistakable shimmer of victory in her eyes.

“You know that you’re, like… a -lot- stronger than me, right?” Her hands shuffled up to her own shoulders, rubbing away that slight pain that Harriet had left ringing through her joints. God, her girlfriend was such a dork.

“Hmph! Someone has to keep your impulses under control. I, the Ice Queen of Cuent, will continue to reign you in! I shall keep you with me- forever. And I shall...”

The Guardian actually zoned out and could barely understand the rest of what Harriet was saying. She had gotten so much more confident. So much less meek. While the old, insecure Harriet was incredibly cute… seeing her be so steadfast. Sometimes so stubborn- and usually so firm? It was insanely attractive… and, of course, it made her happy to see Harriet grow so much.

With a smile, Yayate slid her hands down- grasping onto Harriet’s hands. Wrapping digits with one another. Once more, she couldn’t hold back from flashing a dorky smile, before whispering out. “...you’ve gotten so much stronger, Harriet. You’ve gotten a lot more forward. You’ve-”

“...are you dense?”

“Excuse me?”

Twitch.

“...you useless lesbian! I’ve been flirting with you!” She seemed genuinely annoyed “...You realize I’m trying to have -sex- with you, right!? Why do you think I sent those two away!”

“...um?”

Not their first time. But it was definitely the first time Harriet had been so extremely forward- well, about this! The little idiot had completely left Harriet’s hints flowing over her head, especially Yayate’s cheeks slowly flushed up, until her cheeks matched the blood-red tips of her hair. Uh, no, this isn’t supposed to be too embarrassing! They’ve been together for… how long now? They’ve done it how many times now?!

Considering how Matoi was, Yayate had approximately zero experience in anything bar taking the lead. And, well, the increasingly frustrated Harriet definitely didn’t seem to be in any sort of mood to hand their control over! Instead- her hands moved to the collar of her dress. Loosening it, before slowly and awkwardly starting to pull it over her head.... While trying to not unmount her partner. It lead to a bit of an awkward struggle- the probably intended seductive act just turning into something adorable as it seemed like she didn’t want her dominance to slip for even a fraction of a second.

...It did give Yayate an absolutely wonderful view, though. Her underwear- leagues less modest than what she usually wore- bore blue stripes over a white surface. Her pristine skin- from her thighs to the underside of her best, was on full display. Her belly bore little fat- most of which seemed to have gone to her thighs- and it lacked the softness of many other girls. While not overly-defined, Harriet was visibly toned. Definitely far more so than the Guardian herself. While the usages of photons was enough to give members of the ARKS superhuman strength and other abilities, while Harriet wasn’t so lucky. While mana was imbued into her every strike and move, it was underlined by a strong set of well-trained muscles.

There really was no wonder to how she could be this strong- nor was there any sort of wonder about how much physically stronger she was than Yayate- or even the majority of the photon-driven ARKS.

Yayate’s hands slowly moved forward, gently grasping onto Harriet’s sides. Her thumbs just running over her tone- and accidentally slightly tickling her, because she could definitely hear Harriet giggling underneath her dress. But- after the few short moments of Harriet’s struggle in undressing passed, her beautiful body was entirely on display. From her succulent thighs, her toned waist, up to her full, round shapely breasts. They were large- quite a bit bigger than the Guardian’s, and just as lovely and shapely. Towards the middle of their mass rested her slightly poofy and perfectly pink areolas- and within those, rested her nipples. They already stood up and ready, an invitation Yayate wasn’t going to decline. Her hands immediately locked onto that mass, first squeezing her chest in general, before focusing down right towards the middle. Her thumb and index finger pinched right down. They rolled about their surface gently, before she finally gave them the lightest tug.

“Gua~rd~iaa~n?”

“Um?”

Harriet’s singsong voice made her annoyance all too obvious. Yayate could feel her arms grabbed. Pinned. Held tightly into the pillow beneath. Once more, entirely overpowered. Once again, caught completely within Harriet’s web. When the Guardian submitted, Harriet slowly withdrew her hands.

“I didn’t tell you you could move. You, stay put. Only move as I command.”

“...Y-yes ma’am.”

“Don’t make me tie you up. Be a good girl and stay still, okay?

“...yes ma’am.”

Like absolute putty. The only movement she dared make was the shifting of her thighs- grinding them together in a feeble attempt to distract herself from her arousal. There was no way she could resist- having her beautiful partner just on top of her like this...it took every shred of her willpower to not give in and just do her best to pounce her beloved… well, not that Harriet would even let her. If she just reached forward a little bit again- she could feel all over her curves. She could just run her palms all over Harriet’s voluptuous body…. Aaah. Restrain yourself! Harriet said no!

“Mm? That took long…”

Harriet’s plush behind pushed downwards. Lower, lower, and lower… until…

“You’re finally hard. Just look at you, cutely poking out of your panties!”

Her tender rump was pressing right against her length. She could feel her mushroomy rip grind between the soft cheeks of her Harriet’s ass. Harriet’s hand pushed downwards, gently yanking down the soft fabric that barely kept her partner constrained. Yayate already felt herself throbbing, quaking… especially as Harriet started moving herself. Back and forth. First, her cheeks pulled all the way over her full mast. Then, as Harriet’s quivering, moist lips touched against her mass- she would slowly start grinding it back and forth. Back and forth. Drawing her lips right after the place where her shaft formed into her glans.

Just leaving the powerless brunette squirming. And squirming. And squirming.

“Ha… Harriet... “

“Don’t tell me you’re already getting close- it’s barely been ten seconds!”

“H-Hey, I’m not THAT easy…” Yayate’s hands finally moved. Clutching down onto the bedsheets underneath. Her meager objections were definitely not fooling anyone. She was shifting, shivering and shaking. Usually, Harriet and Yayate were pretty well matched when it came to sating each other in bed. But whenever Harriet started to slide into dominance… well, her girlfriend just couldn’t handle it! Yayate’s backed arc. Her teeth clenched. She couldn’t even hold back her whiny little mewls anymore! Feeling her bare slit just grinding against her mass like that… It was all so overwhelming. The sheer fact that they were rubbing into each other, bare and unprotected, was enough to leave the brunette whining. She clenched her fist tightly. Buckled her back slightly. Arched her toes. Harriet was going to be done with her bullying soon, right!? Well… m-maybe… if she just gave in now, it’d be fine. There’s nothing wrong with getting embarrassed, just a little, by her beloved partner, right?

Right as she was about to give in, she could feel Harriet’s hand wrap around her meat. Giving her a few final strokes. Eek, she was so dangerously close. So close, close, close… With an extremely meek mewl, she prepared to just give into the sensation squirming throughout her sac. She could just… spray it over her thighs… and a little over herself in general, right?

Right.

“What’s that? You’re not giving up already, right~?” Rather than giving Yayate the sweet release she yearned for, Harriet instead pushed that full mast against her entrance. Her slick hole swallowing Yayate down to the base- instantly! A tiny huff of pleasure was the only sign of delight that Harriet gave- the silvery-blue Queen simply stared down at her partner.

On the other hand, Yayate’s squirming instantly amplified! Her hands curled into fists as they started pounding away at the bedding beneath them. Nngh- she couldn’t cum like that! Not… not inside of Harriet! Who knows how long all of this could still take… and… nobody would take it well if the Guardian left her Queen pregnant- during such an important conflict!

Yayate’s natural instincts fought very, very, very hard against her heart and mind. All of her body was begging her to go wild. To just nut deep inside of that regal, tight pussy! To thrust away and to just empty every last bit of her semen right into Harriet’s fertile little womb. It’d be so easy, too! All she had to do was give in to the pleasure surging through her. Just give in, and let the pain of being blue-balled release itself…

...but… if she… even if Harriet was her lover… she couldn’t…

“Hehe, what’s that? Yayate? Mmf. I can feel you throb inside of me. I can feel your every move… it’s obvious how close you are! And- mmf. It’d be awful if you came inside of me. SO… nn~ Why don’t you just hold on for a little longer? I’m suuuure you can last a little bit longer, right? Mm… how about until I cum, first?”

...Where was that cruelty coming from! Sure, Harriet had been leaning more and more into her dominance whilst bedding her partner… but this? Her dominance was shifting into just being… outright mean now!

“Nho… nhoo… I-I can’t…! Harriet! I need… need to pull out…”

“Shh. Can you really focus on something like…~” Harriet lifted her hips, before smacking them right back out. “...Talking, when you’re trying to sate me~?” While one of them was left moaning and whining, the other was simply grinning down at her partner. Were it not for the luminous blush that was swelling on her cheeks, Yayate’d have to worry that she wasn’t returning any of the pleasure her beloved was overwhelming her with!

...O-owww….

It was actually starting to hurt! Her sac was cramping. Her shaft felt increasingly, painfully clogged. Aaah! She had to let go, she couldn’t hold back any longer! Her hands flailed around a little as she finally felt it completely overwhelm her! Oh god, oh god…

“Ha… Harriet…”

She could definitely hear some sort of noise coming from Harriet’s lips- but her mind had melted far too much to understand it! Yayate’s hands even moved down- grasping right at Harriet’s behind. Holding her ass. Closing her eyes… before starting to aggressively thrust out! She had to ride out her orgasm, or else she was going to go crazy! She thumped her dick as deep as she could. Slamming her down on it- pounding, pushing, all while her balls happily emptied out within her. She could feel her seed blow right out- she could feel it mark Harriet’s insides. She could feel that gentle warmth slid back down her mass, as it dribbled out into a lovely little creampie.

“Haah…”

It felt so good. So stupidly good! Even now, with her cock insanely sensitive from it’s orgasm, could she still feel pleasure rippling through her body. While Harriet had definitely stopped moving, she could feel the unmistakable, natural quaking of her slit, right around her mass. While one pain had left, the pleasure from having her blue-balls released had gotten so intense it, too, almost hurt.

“...Harriet…~”

“You really seem proud of yourself, dear…”

Ah. Words. Those made sense. As the post-coital pleasure started to die down, Yayate’s eyes opened, and she stared back at her girlfriend. Looking at her waist. Her chest… before finally locking right back into her eyes.

“I… wuvu~”

“Hehe, I’ve never seen you get this loopy before…”

Harriet leaned herself down. Pressing her own chest into Yayate’s. Smothering each-other’s curves together, before finally covering her lips in an intense flurry of pecks! They clung to each other. They hugged one another. Even if Harriet clearly didn’t have her fun yet, Yayate was basking in her few moments in heaven!

“So.. .how did it feel?”

“Nhaahn… Good… really good~”

“Mmf… and you’re still awfully hard- even though you just came inside of me!”

“I-I what?” right, she did. Oh no, that was ba-

“Don’t worry. Tonight, I’ll just make you do it again, and again, and again…”

And for the rest of the day, those two lovers basked in heaven, together…


	3. Chapter 3

“...Harriet?”

As the illusion of her dream started to fade away, the pain all flooded back. No. She wasn’t in Omega. Omega had been resolved. That paradoxical fake history faded away, as did all that inhabited it. And as such, Harriet, too, no longer existed.

...Shiva was the only remaining ‘landmark’ of Omega. A demoness that bore Harriet’s body.

The Guardian hadn’t budged from that same corner in which her captor had left her. Her arms still wrapped around her stomach. Still curled into a pathetic ball of tears that could do little bit drool and cry over herself. ‘Pull yourself together!’ she whispered to herself, but the only pulling she could do was feebly pulling herself from a broken ball to a slumped-over sit. Normally, by now, her injuries would’ve long faded away. But because of whatever Shiva had done to her…

“Good afternoon, Guardian. You overslept… again.”

Those words twisted like a knife in her still-open wounds. While there was little Shiva could do to make her physical pain even worse, that corrupt Goddess knew exactly what words would pierce at the most fragile parts of her skin heart. But the Guardian didn’t whimper. She merely stared right at her captor- fighting with all the strength she could muster to draw back onto her feet.

...Shiva, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself.

While this was definitely the same prison that held Yayate before her violence-induced nap, one obvious thing had changed. Rather than holding Shiva’s throne, the center now held a white-and-red bathtub. Filled with overflowing red water- water that faded as soon as it left the bounds in which it was allowed. While it was enough to serve a small family, Shiva was the only one basking in its water. Her dark-red eyes were focused right on the Guardian, and her lips had curved into a snide grin. Her arms even playfully hung over the edge, as she stared down at her prey.

“...Shiva…”

Shiva’s expression grew more excited for just a singular moment. It almost seemed like that vile monster had garnered a honest smile- but it faded just as fast as it had come. Without even bothering to clothe herself, she rose from hair bath. The wine-like water evaporated the instant her heel touched the floor. Even her prismatic hair soon dried, her long hair even bringing herself into her- Harriet’s- signature floofy twintails.

“What was that? What did you just call me?”

Huh? “Shiva” the broken Guardian responded, one arm clenched around her middle. It felt like her body was literally shattered- and as if moving her arm would reduce the last hints of stability she could still cling to. It did just the barest minimum to ease her pain, and with how light-headed that throbbing left her, anything was more-than appreciated.

Shiva drew closer. Step by step. She normally stood about half a head shorter than the Guardian, but Yayate’s painfully slumped posture lead them staring eye to eye. Shiva smilled, even calmly resting her hand on her prisoner’s shoulder.

“Who gave you permission to be so informal, Attendant?”

And that nerve-killing fear immediately returned. It had gotten no less intense, but the stomach-retching undertone had softened just a little. That pain was quickly replaced by something strong stabbing into the muscles of her shoulders. Shiva’s fingers pressed down like daggers, before she unceremoniously tossed the Guardian right back down to the floor. Shiva’s foot rose up, and immediately pressed right back down onto her captive’s head! Forcing her lips right into the solid floor.

“Mistress.”

Shiva’s foot reeled backwards, just to crash into that very same shoulder.

It hurt, it really hurt.

...but it was bearable.

Nothing like the sheer agony she had inflicted last time. Clenching to herself and embracing that strain made it so much easier to ignore what had come anew. To show the littlest bit of defiance she could muster, she swallowed her tongue and didn’t even cry out in weakness..

“Milady.”

One of Shiva’s feet stepped on the arm she used to keep herself sane. Pulling it away.. Forcing it right onto the ground, and she even stomped down on it. That was fine. That was okay. She could cope with this. If she put up with this for just a little bit longer, Shiva would be satisfied, right?

“...Or Goddess.”

Yayate wasn’t to be let off that easily. She could see Shiva pull back one of her legs. Getting ready to deliver one final strike. She used whatever strength she could muster in an attempt to curl up into a tiny ball. But she just couldn’t move. Her legs weren’t listening. Her one arm wasn’t listening. All she could do was stare meekly at Shiva, in horror, as her foot moved forward.

...something skipped. The next thing Yayate saw was the ceiling, and the next thing she felt was Shiva’s foot right on her face. For just a moment, even the pain had all faded.

Before it all struck back in. Like an immense echo, blasting through all of her nerves.

She was sure she screamed, but not a shred of it reached her own ears.

“Oh, welcome back.” Her tone was snide “If you had let your mind slip for another night, I would’ve had to escalate your reeducation.” That foot slipped away from Yayate’s face, but not before giving her the lightest little ‘boop’ on the lips. The most gentle act Shiva had done for the entire time they spent together.

“Now, greet me properly, Attendant.”

She opened her lips to respond- but, for now all she could muster was a single hurt cough.

Okay, Yayate. Breathe. Breathe. BREATHE.

“...good afternoon, Milady…”

“Much better. You will be calling me your Goddess before you know it.”

Sure, uh, anything that would make this pain stop. While her thoughts were wild, she no longer had the fortitude to even be snarky.

“Now. Come with me. Attendant, make yourself useful, and give me a shoulder rub. ”

The nude Goddess simply casually lifted herself back into her bath. Instantly relaxing. Even letting out a sigh of delight as her body sunk under the surface of the water.

...Yayate, however, chose to lay there. Just a little bit longer. She needed to rest. Just let her constant ache recede. Even if she really wanted to there’s no way she could do it now! She needed rest. Just a little rest.

“Attendant? That was an order.”

“...Milady, I can’t…” she pleaded with all of her heart.

“You will. You have ten seconds. Do not make me wait any longer.”

Yikes.

Yayate braced herself against the wall. Slowly pushing herself up. When she got to her feet, she braced herself with her one, functioning arm. Shiva wasn’t that far away. It was only about three steps! If she just swallowed her pain, she could be there, instantly. But she just. Had to swallow it, first.

“Three seconds.”

It was only three simple steps. Sure, it hurt to stand, and her entire body objected to the sheer concept of taking even a single one of those, but she had to. While it meant drawing herself deeper into Shiva’s web, a single misstep would definitely end with her sinking her venomous fangs into her neck. If she obeyed and behaved enough, Shiva might let her go eventually, right?

But if she resisted her, she would definitely die.

All she had to do now was overcome her pain. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, repeatedly clicking them together as she had to shift her weight around more. Left foot in front of right, in front of left…

“Five. Six”

Shiva was definitely enjoying this. Yayate’s one functional hand grasped onto the sides of the levitating bathtub- before dragging her buckling legs forward.

It was laughable.

She had barely moved.

...Why was this so hard? Come on- you could get up after taking the full brunt of one of [Elder]’s strikes! This is nothing! A mere punch to the gut? A broken arm? These are injuries an ARKS could walk off. Injuries Yayate HAD walked off! This was nothing!

...This should be nothing.

But it just hurt. So bad.

“Well done, Attendant! Bask in your pride. I’ll grant you a smidgen of rest. After all, you managed to… take a few steps. Truly, the greatest of the ARKS.”

People had said far worse to her! Yet these words stung so deep.

Shiva turned herself around, once-more baring her front to the broken and battered ARKS. Not even the slightest shred of shame or embarrassment had reached her face. The only things Yayate could see marked on her face was an intense schadenfreude, and the playful expression of one playing with their pets.

“Hm? What’s with that cautious stare? Don’t be rude, Attendant. Focus on my eyes. Not a wall.”

It was… hard.

Not only was it difficult to exchange looks with someone who had positioned themselves so obviously superior to you…

...peering past those crimson horizons… it just…

Shiva had her body.

Shiva had her voice.

Shiva had her face.

Shiva had her hair.

...but those dark eyes told it all.

There wasn’t even a hint of her in there.

“Hey.”

Yayate couldn’t respond. She had no idea how to respond. A simple peer into those eyes was enough to destroy even the slightest shred of hope of her beloved’s continued existence. Shiva, after letting out a deep sigh, would wordlessly shuffle around. Leaning forward. Sinking her fingers onto Yayate’s face and chin, drawing her up. Forcing her to stand up-right. Drawing closer and closer. Until, she just-

Until Yayate just couldn’t look away. She staggered backward- or at least, attempted to do so. But Shiva’s fingers wouldn’t let her slip. She simply had to stand there. Gazing into her eyes.

That is, until something soft pushed up against her lips. A familiar feeling- one she definitely -didn’t- want in this situation. It repulsed her. Having her lips stolen by this vile seductress. Having her body forced to shiver and quiver by someone she absolutely hated. Someone that she absolutely, absolutely hated!

...But she couldn’t pull back.

Shiva’s grip had lightened. It had turned into nothing but than a gentle caress of her fingertips. All she had to do was reel backwards- even just an inch would do! That’s all she needed to escape this warmth.

But instead, she couldn’t help but welcome the affection. Her lips puckered, and even parted slightly. Her eyes slowly grew dazed, left petering off until her now half-open glance simply lost itself in the beautiful crimson left in front of her.

Shiva maintained the initiative. As Yayate’s lips spread, the Goddess’ moved forward. Catching her partner’s upper one betwixt her own, before letting her teeth sink into the lips of her prey. A gentle nibble, something done to do no-more than demonstrate her dominance. Her teeth soon let go, moving to grasp onto her bottom lip instead. Another nibble that soon lead through Shiva’s soft lips wrapping around it. Suckling down. Even gently pulling it back with her lips to unveil her teeth, before tenderly letting her tongue brush onto those pearly whites.

But that definitely wasn’t enough for Shiva. After the exploratory taps of her tongue, she immediately became far more aggressive. Kiss after kiss after kiss pressed down onto Yayate’s tender lips.

It was blissful.

It was… so very different.

Matoi was shy, and Harriet was cautious. Neither had any experience outside of the moments they spent with one-another- and Yayate’s experience was no-less limited than that of both of her partners! But Shiva- Shiva’s every move felt like it had gone through decades of practice. Just the simplest smooch upon her lips felt more intense, as if enveloping her entire mouth! That, combined with the awful burning of her body, and her recent lack of affection just left her mind completely… shattered.

It was the first respite she had ever since she arrived. And it was overwhelming.

After beating and breaking her down to hell, Shiva now brought Yayate to an unexplored heaven. Even this mere kiss was enough to leave her climbing onto her tip-toes- suddenly forgetting all the strain and anxiety that coursed through her body- and instead focusing it all on the love that was surging through.

“...Harriet…”

For just a moment, Shiva pulled back- to give Yayate the angriest smile she could muster, before an awkward “S-Sorry, mistress…” wiped the ferocity off her face. And, once more, would the Goddess start preying upon her. Shiva hopped out of her red-liquid bath… pressing her bare body right onto Yayate’s. Even as her body so gently rested against Yayate’s, however, her lips still carried that awfully smug expression.

“You’re really convinced there’s ‘a little bit of Harriet’, somewhere deep inside of me, aren’t you?”

...No. Someone with even just the slightest familiarity with Harriet could tell so by peering into her eyes. Yayate shook her head and once-again averted her eyes. Shiva was just taking advantage of her. Shiva had not shown the slightest hint of anything resembling affection at this point. She was manipulative and abusive. She clearly knew just the chords to scratch at in Yayate’s heart.

…But what if…

“What if there is, Attendant?”

“Eh?”

They looked eyes once more. No, there wasn’t. There couldn’t be.

“What if beneath this physical shell, there’s just a tiniest fragment of her left? What if there’s this just incessant burning deep within my heart, that I just can’t suppress.”

There wasn’t even a hint of honesty in her words. That conniving bitch wasn’t even hiding her basal attempts at manipulation. That smirk hadn’t left her lips. That exasperatedly derogatory tone and expression left no doubt in her mind that Shiva was doing nothing bar simply revelling in her cruelty.

So why couldn’t she move?

Yayate couldn’t budge. No matter how much her logical mind fought, the delirium of her heart just couldn’t be broken. She couldn’t pull away.

“Or- Attendant?” Shiva pulled back slightly, sitting on the edge of her blood-red bath. Her body reeled back, just a touch, in an obvious attempt to puff out her chest. Her legs, too, couldn’t help but spread lightly. Showing off just a glimpse of that pink treasure underneath. She had earlier desperately tried to avoid gazing onto Shiva too much- but now, she just couldn’t help herself.

It was the beautiful body of a girl she loved, after all.

Her full chest- as if sculpted to an unnatural beauty. Her thick thighs- showing equal parts muscle and fat. Her wide hips. The curve of her buttocks The slight hint of muscle showing all over her body-

“You’re just thinking with your dick, aren’t you? I can see the way you gaze at me…” Yayate tried to pull her eyes away, but Shiva wouldn’t let her gaze slip. Her legs spread slightly- revealing that lovely flesh underneath- but only for barely a second, as Shiva soon crossed them again, leaving Yayate with just the bare outline of the side of her ass instead. 

Okay, just focus on the pain! Yayate shifted forward just an inch- something enough to reawaken the overwhelming agony. It was awful, but distracting, and she needed distracting, because-

“Strip, Yayate. Strip for your ‘Harriet’”

The Goddess shifted backwards, beckoning at her prey. Smiling at her, before the predator sunk her finger down an inch of that red water. Yayate couldn’t help but obey, fueled partially by the fear Shiva had engrained upon her, but mostly by the body the enchantress bore before her.

Hearing her own name made it all the more difficult to resist. Yayate’s one functional hand quickly moved to undo the clasps that held her outfit together, whilst her other hand slowly grasped onto the edge to hold herself stable. It hurt pretty badly, but her body had shifted to such a rushed autopilot that it barely slowed her down. With a quick flick, the robe slid off her body and left her entirely bare. Shiva seemed to have already taken care of her undergarments, so her fair skin was entirely unveiled to her predator. The only thing left on her body was the single collar, wrapped around her throat.

“Why don’t you join me, Yayate? Don’t you want to touch me? Don’t you want to kiss me more?”

Of course not! She didn’t even want to look at Shiva. She had only known this demoness for the conscious span of a few hours- but, she already knew she hated her with all of her heart.

...so why couldn’t she stop herself?

Her both hands sunk into that red liquid. As soon as she touched it- the pain in her broken arm faded. And as the rest of her body faded, as did the rest. Her body was quickly returned to it’s pristine condition.

“Don’t leave your Harriet waiting…”

Shiva grinned. And as Yayate took even a singular step more- Shiva’s foot planted on her throat. Shiva forced her little pet down, keeping her voice under the water. She couldn’t breathe. Even if it weren’t for the water clogging her words, Shiva was crushing her windpipe right underneath her toes! Yayate could only respond by flailing- splashing water around, trying to escape from beneath her grasp!

“...Idiot. Harriet is dead. Harriet never existed. You pathetic -filth-.”

Dizzy…

Her consciousness started to fade, once again. Her rampant movements slowed down to a crawl, and the last thing she remembered…

“You’re going to be my Attendant forever, Yayate. Because I won’t let you die. Even as you die, my power-”


End file.
